


Febuwhump 23: Unwanted

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Orphan Peter Parker, Other, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We're not unwanted! They just can't handle us!"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Puppy Parker
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Febuwhump 23: Unwanted

There was a tiny bark coming from the dumpster that Peter passed. He halted his movement, turned his head and curiously walked towards it. He ignored the pungent smell as he looked around in it and smiled in pure happiness when he saw the wagging tail of a puppy. 

  
He cradled it like it was the most precious thing in the world and, right now, it was. It licked his cheek, swiping away a stray tear and tilted its head as if wondering why he was crying in the first place. He adjusted his hold, shrugging his backpack higher onto his shoulders to get more comfortable holding the puppy. 

  
It had fluffy, brown fur and from the looks of it, was a Bichon Frise. It settled itself and embedded itself into Peter’s arms, looking up at his expectantly.

  
“Alright so, you’re a boy puppy without a name, huh?” To his surprise the dog moved his head slightly as if he were nodding. 

  
“Beter Barker? Biter Barker? Nah that’ll get confusing. Puppy Parker? I like that. Do you?” The puppy sneezed in approval so Peter beamed back. 

  
“I shall name thee: Puppy Parker!” he exclaimed and Puppy licked his nose happily. 

  
They settled in the corner of the alley and he rested Puppy on his legs. Peter gently stroked the top of his head and thought carefully about why the dog was there in the first place. 

  
“Why would someone refuse to take you in, huh, Puppy? You’re adorable!” he sighed deeply, “Guess I can relate, though,” the dog snorted like it was funny.

  
“No I’m not saying I’m adorable! I’m saying how someone didn’t want me,” Peter’s voice grew quieter as he spoke and Puppy's tail sagged, mimicking his mood. 

  
“Just you and me against the world though! Peter and Puppy Parker! Those suckers will wish they wanted us!” he grinned and Puppy grinned back at him.

  
“We’re not unwanted! They just can’t handle us!”


End file.
